Treehouse
by Tannedstrawberry876
Summary: Kyle has been in love with Stan for years. But Stan only ever showed interest when he was drunk. And who is the mysterious blocked caller sending Kyle love texts? And how will Stan react to Kyles biggest secret of them all.
The first day of middle school. Everything was going to be great. Nothing could go wrong.

Except maybe Cartman's huge fat ass being his stupid arrogant self before 9 am. And Kenny's muffled profanities as he flicked through yet another 18+ magazine.

But bothof which would be completely casted aside when Stan Marsh opens that beautiful mouth of his. Such a thought motivated Kyle to push his warm duvet off and sit up. Attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Bubby, it's time to get ready for school!" His mothers voice chimed from the bathroom where she was trying to get Ike to brush his teeth.

Kyle stood up from his mess of a bed to find his clothes. Dazedly putting them on he stumbled around his room trying to get his things in order. Unlike him to be so disorganised before a school semester started. Half way through breaking a comb in his unruly hair. Kyle heard his phone's text tone ring out from across the room. Who would be texting him before school? Cartman doesn't text him unless it's for dumb bets or some racist slur. Kennys phone is literally a brick and he never has credit. And Stan... Stan sleeps until the last minute so.. Who?

Walking over dazedly. He unlocked his phone to the welcoming message of.

"Don't fall on your ass today like the last day of elementary. Makes it embarrassing to admit I'm crushing on such a dweeb"

Kyle's brows knotted into a frown. Once again his phone was plagued by the blocked caller who always leaves such cryptic texts. And once more the question flashed Kyle's mind. Who the fuck what messaging him?

Reluctant to tell even his super best friend (and super best crush) that for the entire summer Kyle was harassed by someone claiming to romantically adore him, but know everything he does. Mostly due to embarrassment, he'd kept it quiet. But this had gone on long enough. And shit was getting personal. Today, Kyle would talk to Stan today.

That is, if he made it to the bus stop on time. Which was very unlikely. Hurriedly shoving his hat on he took off. Down the snow dusted pavement to where he could

Already make out the figures of his friends.. And Cartman.

"Keenny I will not say it again! My mom isn't a fucking slut you asshole!" Eric exclaimed with balled fists towards the orange hooded blonde beside him.

"[Sure dude, then how'd you explain her in my 'XXX's moms' I got yesterday?]" he muffled with slightly lidded eyes before holding up a two page full naked picture of Liane. Directly in front of Eric's face.

To which the fat boy fumed silently for a few seconds before jumping the boy. "FUCK YOU KEEEENNNY!" Which only made the poor kid laugh louder.

"Guys, would you cut it out? I haven't gotten up this early in fucking weeks and you're making this unbearable" The bobbled hatted jock groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Looking down. A sight to most showed much distress and sparked worry within close friends. But Kyle felt his heart racing at the sight of the other.

He walked up to them all, standing beside Stan with a little smile. Which was returned immediately. "Hey dudes. What's going on?"

"[Cartmans moms a whore!]" Kenny excitedly called from his mid punch position in Eric's hands. "Fuck you!" The fatso roared. Punching the kid into the snow.

Kyle sighed, looking up at Stan. "How are you doing ? You look like shit.." He frowned softly as the noticeable dark circles under stand eyes and puffiness.

"Me and Wendy split up last night.." He mumbled. Eyes ahead not looking at anything in particular just not at Kyle.

"Oh man.. I'm Really sorry.." Kyle patted his arm comfortingly. But that was a lie. He wasn't sorry, not in the slightest. Maybe he'd finally have the balls to tell Stan how he felt.

"What? Jew-brat why are you fuckin sorry, they break up every godamn week" Eric commented as he stood beside Stan once more. Kennys bloodied body limp in the snow. Seemingly already forgotten.

"Hey shut up fatass!" Stan growled. A warning to the smaller fatter male, that Stan was the quarter back and could definitely kick Cartmans ass into oblivion.

"Yeah fuck off Cartman. No ones in the fucking mood." Kyle huffed. Just in time as the bus drew near.

"Good thing your new girlfriend was here to stick up for you Marsh." Eric commented snidely. Getting onto the bus first.

Kyle rolled his eyes. Yet another dumb comment from fatass. But these comments usually just make him angry not.. Uneasy? What was wrong? Was it the random text message from that person again? Did he forget a homework assignment? No that wasn't it.. But he had forgotten something..

"Yo Kyle.. You coming?" Stan was already half way up the steps. Kyle had been zoning out. That's when it dawned on him.

Having been in such a rush in the morning, Kyle had completely forgotten his shot of insulin... And testosterone.


End file.
